fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Slayer
There is a unique variety in the diverse forms of magic that can be seen all across the land of Fiore, and barring a few minor exceptions, very few mages have the exact same ability. Overview According to Fairy Tail Guild Master Makarov, magic is the embodiment of the connection between the Spirit flow within a person, and the Spirit flow within nature. How this connection takes form, however, is almost entirely unique to the user. There are only a few exceptions to this, an example of which is Elfman's family, who all exhibit skill in using "Take-Over" magic. Magic can take a number of forms, ranging from the more common, elemental based spells, to the rarer, complex runes involved in the creation of enchantments. Dragon Slayer A specialised form of magic which the series suggests can only be learned from the dragons themselves. Dragon Slayer allows the user, to a certain degree, to merge with a specific element. This means that their body's composition transforms to suit the new element. As a result of this, those with Dragon Slayer abilities are able to change their body to their own element, in both offensive and defensive styles. They can also consume external sources of their natural element to replenish themselves, although it has been demonstrated that certain foreign substances will substantially increase their power, ie. Natsu's consumption of Aetherion greatly increases both the strength of his body, and his magic. Fire Dragon: Igneel Known User(s): Natsu Dragonil A Dragon Slayer ability which incorporates the element of fire into the user's body. This allows the user to produce flames from any part of their body, including their lungs, giving them the ability to, in essence, breathe fire. It also allows the user to consume external sources of fire to restore their body to a healthy state, meaning that they cannot use their own flames to renew themselves. As well as the added benefits of their elemental advantage, the Dragon Slayer magic gives the user a much greater level of endurance. This in turn is greatly enhanced by the consumption of Aetherion, which not only boosts physical strength and magic, but also causes a layer of hardened scales to appear on the user's body. However, due to the poisonous properties associated with the crystal, it is considered highly dangerous to take the substance into the body, regardless of the benefits. Technique(s): *Salamander's Roar (Karyuu no Houko): One of the most common techniques that is used by Natsu, Salamander's Roar involves the gathering of fire in the lungs, and then blowing it out in a large tongue of flame. This technique was first seen in Chapter 1, when Natsu uses it to defeat Bora's crew. *Salamander's Claw: A technique which involves creating flames on either the fists or feet for additional damage in hand-to-hand combat. This was first seen being used to defeat Bora in Chapter 1. *Salamander's Iron Fist: After swallowing a drop of iron, Natsu changes the composition of his fist to make it like steel, increasing the damage done in combat through making his hand harder. His fists are also encased in fire, further increasing their power. This technique was first seen in Chapter 3, when Natsu used it against a Balkan who had used Take Over magic on Macau's body. *Salamander's Wing: While producing flames from his shoulder to his fist, Natsu grabs an opponent and hurls them, boosting his regular strength with the power of fire. This was first seen in Chapter 7, where Natsu uses it to defeat the Vanish Brothers of the Southern Wolves. Metal Dragon: Metalicana Known User(s): Gazille Reitfox Techniques: *'Iron Dragon Scales': Gazille covers part of his body with steel scales to dramatically increase his offense and defense. These scales are strong enough to shatter bone, and resilient against regular flames. However, they seem unable to withstand *'Tetsuryyu no Houkou (''Iron Dragon Roar): A metal-based variation of Natsu's Salamander's Roar attack. It releases shards of metal to shred his opponents body *'Tetsuryuukon (''Iron Dragon Club): He transforms his arm into a large steel club, increasing punching & kicking power. He can also create multiple smaller clubs from the end of the original, hitting many enemies at once. *'Tetsuryuuken (''Iron Dragon Blade): Similar to Iron Dragon's Club, he transforms his arm or leg into a large steel blade. *'Tetsuryuusou: Kishin (''Iron Dragon Spear: Demon Kindling): He transforms his arm into a long steel spear, and rapidly stabs at the enemy multiple times. Lightning Dragon: Unknown Known User(s): Luxus Dreher